


In all Night's there are Stars

by TaylorWillcocks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Disney's The Incredibles, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: Alura Zor-El returns to Earth from New Krypton/Argo (10 years after Kara discovers it) promising to be a better mother to her 2 daughters Kara Zor-El and Taylor Zor-El and their families. But she has a secret – why has she really come back? Meanwhile Taylor struggles with her dual life of school during the day and unbeknownst to her sister, being a superhero at night.





	In all Night's there are Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been working on this for a very long time. Here is the first chapter of my Supergirl fanfic. It is also the first fanfic I has posted that is from a tv fandom. Please r&r!
> 
> This is a timeline of the events that happen in the story however the story WILL NOT happen in the order!  
> Timeline:  
> 1966  
> Storyline: Kara Zor-El born to scientist Zor-El and Alura.
> 
> 1979  
> Kara: 13  
> Storyline: Kara is sent to Earth along with Cal-El, however Kara gets stuck in suspended animation for 24 years.
> 
> 1993  
> Storyline: Lena is born to Lionel Luthor and unknown mother.
> 
> 1999  
> Kara: 13  
> Storyline: Kara arrives on Earth. Cal-El takes her to the Danvers family to live. 
> 
> 2015:  
> Kara: 24  
> Lena: 22  
> Storyline: Kara and Lena meet during an interview at L-Corp. They form a relationship.
> 
> 2016:  
> Kara: 25  
> Lena: 23  
> Storyline: Lena Jr born to Lena and Kara using a scientific platform of Lena’s making.  
> Storyline: Taylor born to Alura, unknown Father.
> 
> 2017  
> Kara: 26  
> Lena: 24  
> Storyline: Lena and Kara get married.
> 
> 2023  
> Kara: 32  
> Lena: 30  
> Taylor: 7  
> Lena Jr: 7  
> Storyline: (Prologue) Kara finds new Krypton.
> 
> 2025  
> Kara: 34  
> Lena: 32  
> Lena Jr: 9  
> Taylor: 9  
> Storyline: Astra is born using a scientific platform much like was used on Old Krypton. 
> 
> 2035  
> Kara: 44  
> Lena: 42  
> Lena Jr: 17  
> Astra: 8  
> Taylor: 17  
> Storyline: Alura returns to Earth with a secret mission.

**Prologue 2023:**

‘In an ordinary city, well scrap that… National City is not an ordinary city not by the way it is guarded. There lived a superhero with a blue suit and a red cape…..’

‘Supergirl,’ the young girl in the bed shouted happily. The woman smiled.

‘Yes, that is correct smarty pants.’ The woman tickled the young girl’s belly.

‘You’re supposed to be getting her to sleep, Kara,’ a woman shouted from the kitchen.

‘Yes Lena, my love. I’m trying but you shouting isn’t going to help.’ Kara called, looking at her daughter who was smiling at her parent’s playful interchange.

‘Just put her to sleep or you’ll be sleeping on the couch!’ Lena fired straight back. Kara knew she was joking but decided to play along anyway. She made a face at her daughter who giggled.

‘Now what was I saying, ahh yes. Supergirl!’

‘Supergirl.’ Her daughter repeated.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_30 minutes later_ **

After the story was finished, my daughter was fast asleep so I stood up and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

‘Goodnight Lena Jr.’ I make my way out into the kitchen where my wife was preparing dinner for us. I slide her arms around Lena’s waist and pushes my face into her neck, smelling her delicious perfume.

‘That daughter of ours, I swear she’s an exact copy of you!’ I laughs.

‘Well, don’t forget she has a lot of you in her as well. For example, you’re eating habits and we didn’t name her Lena for nothing.’ Lena is still focusing on cooking the pasta.

‘That’s all true.’ I grumbles. ‘Now what are we having for dinner?’

‘Spag bol.’ Lena turns around in my arms, kissing me gently on lips. ‘Beautiful.’ She whispers.

‘You talking about yourself?’ Smirking, I kiss her again.

‘haahahaa,’ Lena laughs. She removes herself from her wife’s arms and busies herself with putting dinner on the table.

As we sitting down to eat, the phone rings. I look up in surprise.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll take it. You’ve been busy with Jr all day.’ And with that Lena leaves for the other room.

_5mins later_

‘Honey, its Alex.’ I get up and join Lena in the hall and she passes me phone. I press the phone to my ear and say,

‘Hey big sis, haven’t heard from you in a while. What’s up?’

‘Oh you know the usual, training and whatnot. J’onn gave me a call just now about some strange signals emanating from a quadrant in space about 5 light years away. He wants you to go check it out.’

‘Me? Why?’ but immediately as I’ve said it, I know why.

‘Because you apart from John have the only experience flying a space ship.’ Alex says.

‘Oh okay, well do you want to come with me?’

‘You want me to come with you, out there?’

‘Yes Alex, your my sister and beside Lena can look after Jr. It’ll be fine and a family adventure!’

‘Okay. J’onn wants us to depart at 0800 hours. He’s left us a present in storage place on 5th street.’

‘Oh cool. Well okay I’d better get some sleep then! Goodnight Alex.’

‘Goodnight Kara.’ I put the phone down and lean heavily on the table. How was I going to tell Lena that I would be leaving in the morning and I didn’t know for how long.

I make my way back into the kitchen with a grim look on my face. Lena’s up and out of her chair before you could say pot stickers.

‘Darling, what’s the matter?’ My wife looks concerned.

‘Lena I have to tell you something. I’m leaving in the morning with my sister and I don’t know for how long. I have to check something that came up on the DEO radar and since I’m the only one apart from John with a space pilot licence, I have to go. I’m sorry.’ I say in one big breath.

‘Its okay honey, you have a job to do, protecting this planet. Don’t worry me and Jr will still be here when you get back.’ I fish my hand through my hair and smile at Lena.

‘Thankyou darling. I love you so much.’

‘As do I do. Now let finish our dinner and go to bed.’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Morning** _

I leave the house quietly at 7:30 after leaving a note for Lena and packing my things. Alex meets be at the locker.

‘Good morning’ I yawn sleepily.

‘Wow Kara you were never a morning person.’ Alex remarks.

‘Oi you’ I playfully punch her on the arm. ‘Now let’s see what J’onn left us.’ I say as I pull up the garage door. ‘Oh he didn’t.’ I gasp.

‘What is it Kara?’ Alex says as she rounds the corner. ‘His personal transport? It’s beautiful.’ A blue 1952 Chevrolet Deluxe convertible stands before us looking very much the vintage car that it is. Me and Alex climb into the car and roll it out of the lock-up. I press a button on the dashboard and it converts into a Kryptonian space craft. Perfect I think, my hands automatically run the controls and we are away. I motion to Alex to put on the head phones next to her as I do the same.

‘Alex can you plug in the co-ordinates of the disturbances?’ I point to some controls.

‘Yes give me one sec.’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_1 hour later_ **

I feel someone prodding at my side. ‘Oww Alex,’ I say sleepily. ‘That hurts.’

‘Stop being a pussy, Kara.’

‘I’m not a pussy, I’m the Girl of Steel.’

‘We’ll soon see about that.’ Alex starts to tickle me but it is soon interrupted by beeping on the monitors. ‘Oh look ‘you have arrived at your destination.’’ Mimics Alex.

‘Haha very funny Alex!’ I say trying not to laugh.

Suddenly the ship jolted.

‘Oh no, a tractor beam.’ I shout. I quickly run my hands over the controls trying to open the coms links but the system tells me they are jammed. ‘Hold on Alex, this is going to be a bumpy ride.’ The ship is pulled down towards a small planet that I hadnt noticed beforehand and through the atmosphere until I start to see green fields and trees and big tall buildings on the monitors.

Alex and I look at the monitors in awe. ‘It looks a little like Earth,’ Alex remarks.

The ship finally stops gently on the ground. We disembark the space craft and have a look around.

‘Kara over here, I’ve found something.’ I quickly run over to where Alex is and she is standing by two tall silver obelisk with engraved bronze plating which are flanking a greenhouse style building. I run my hands over the engravings and I am in shock to see that I can read the writing.

‘Alex I can read this.’ I feel the tremor in my voice. ‘”In honour of the souls lost… and destruction…, may their flames forever burn in Rao’s light.” It’s the Krypton Memorial.’ Alex has a confused look on her face and I’m guessing mine does too.

‘This is Krypton?’ Alex knits her eyebrows together. ‘But it can’t be.’

‘No.’ I look around, now recognising familiar sights. ‘Argo.’ Suddenly we hear the sounds of robots making their way towards us, we look up.

‘Don’t move. Identity yourself. Stay where you are.’ Each one of them has something different to say. In distance I hear an extremely familiar voice. No it can’t be I think as I turn around.

‘Stand down caretakers. Identify yourselves.’

A medium built woman with long brown hair and a blue dress with the Zor-El family crest emblazoned on her chest comes walking towards us. She looks exactly the same as when she sent me off to Earth.

‘Mother,’ I breathe in complete shock.

‘Kara, is that you?’ she holds out her arms and I rush into her arms grasping at her in case she might disappear. ‘It’s okay Kara, I’m here,’ and that I start crying.

‘Oh mother, how-how are you-u-u alive? I saw Krypton, it exploded.’

‘Your father created a shield to protect Argo but we would never have sent you away if we thought it would work.’ I hardly take in these words as I try to wrap my head around the fact that my mother is still alive and for all this time. ‘I thought you were dead when we saw your pod get knocked into the Phantom Zone. I don’t understand, how are you here now?’

‘I-I-I was stuck there for years and then somehow my pod got loose and I fell to Earth where Cal-El had grown up and he-he gave me home with some lovely people and-and I’ve been there ever since.’

‘Cal made it? He’s alive?’ The happiness on her face reflects my joy.

‘Yeah. If knew you were alive, if I had known Argo was here – I would never has stopped looking searching you or father.’ She grasps my hands and squeezes them tight but then she looks behind me at Alex.

‘I’m sorry I don’t know you.’ Alura looks to me for some help.

‘It’s okay Mam, My name is Alex Danvers. My parents adopted Kara when she fell to Earth.’

‘Thankyou Alex, I owe you and your family a great debt for keeping my daughter safe. Also you can call me Alura.’ Alex just smiles.

Alura looks to me confused. ‘If you didn’t know I was alive and you didn’t know Argo was here, what brought you here?’

Alex butts in but I let her. ‘We detected some anomalies in this quadrant of space. Turns out those anomalies are just Argo so it seems.’ I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, thank god, Alex is so precise when it comes to these things.

‘So it seems. We must have come just close enough for Earth sensors to detect us. But I was wondering while you are here, I might get to know my daughter?’ I couldn’t keep the big smile off my face as she said that.

‘Alura. Do you mind if I just wonder round? It would give you and Kara some alone time.’ Alex directs the question to Alura.

‘Why yes that would be fine.’

‘Alex are you sure?’ I’m confused at why Alex doesn’t want to come with us.

‘Yes Kara you go.’ And with that Alex walks off through the trees.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_20 minutes later_ **

‘It’s still beautiful Mom. I can’t believe how much of it you were able to preserve.’ I say looking around in awe, whilst waving to a few people I remembered from my time on Krypton. Some of them looked a little shocked.

‘I know, it really was a miracle that the shields worked.’

‘Oh mom let’s not go into that again. We are here now and that’s all that matters.’

‘Okay my darling.’ She wraps an arm around my waist as we enter the gardens.

_1 hour later_

‘I remember this flower.’ It immediately catches my eye as we walk into the living room of the Zor-El building. ‘It’s a Doresca. You kept one in my room when I was little.’

‘It was a gift from Grandmother for your first birthday.’ Alura stays a few feet behind me as I fondle the branches.

‘You used to measure it to see how tall it was.’ I giggle. ‘Wasn’t it supposed to… suppose to…’

‘…Grow as you grew? Yeah but you grew so tall so fast.’ Alura smiles at the memory she was remembering.

‘I can’t believe it survived the fall.’ I look in wonder at the plant however slight sad, reminiscing about all who didn’t make it.

‘Its strong, like you are strong.’ She looks at the ground. ‘I feel as though I’ve let you let down.’ I turn around instantly at that.

‘Mom, no,’ I breath out.

‘No please.’ Alura shakes her head and I fall silent. ‘I shouldn’t have accepted that you had died, I taught you hope and to never give up.’

‘I could say the same, I gave up hope. I thought that you had died with Krypton.’ I try to hold back the tears.

‘But here I am and here you are.’ Alura takes my hands. I find strength in the contact. ‘So tell me about your life, I’ve missed so much.’ We sit down on a bench by the plant.

‘Well like I said I was taken in by this amazing family, Jerimiah, Eliza and Alex Danvers. They taught me so much and how to control some of my powers which Cal-El also helped with. It was difficult to keep them a secret at times especially in school,’ I smile at the memories and grimace at others.

‘Powers?’ Alura looks slightly worried.

‘Well under Earths Yellow sun, Kryptonians’s develop powers which show as flight and super strength plus laser vision and x-ray vision – which was a major problem in school so Jerimiah gave me lead filled glasses to counteract it. Helps with the alter ego Kara Danvers which is who I am when I’m not Supergirl. That’s what the Human’s call me.’

Supergirl, wow so do you protect Earth?’ She looks so proud of me.

‘Yes and so does Cal-El or Superman but we just defend different parts. I wear this suit too.’ I gesture to my suit. Alura smiles at me again.

‘I’m so proud of you Kara. And what about your personal life?’

‘Well I umm I am married and I have 7 year old kid.’ Alura looks shocked.

‘A husband and a kid! Aww that sounds so cute.’ I look away and bite my lip. ‘What’s the matter Kara?’

‘Oh it’s just that I have a wife not a husband. She is called Lena and I love her so much.’ I dreamily start thinking of Lena.

‘Krypton to Kara, Krypton to Kara, hello?’ I see hand start waving in front of my face.

‘Oh sorry mom. And my kid is called Lena Jr because she looks exactly like Lena. Here I have a photo of them both.’ I whip out my phone and show her my lock screen image of my family.

‘Aww awesome darling.’ She grins at me. ‘Umm talking about kids. Your father and I had another child. We called her Taylor. She is the same age as your Lena Jr.’

I blink rapidly. ‘I have a-a-a-a….’ I couldn’t finish the sentence.

‘Yes you have a sister.’ I sit in silence, digesting the information.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_5 minutes later_ **

‘MOOOOMMMMMM!’ suddenly comes a loud shout from somewhere inside the palace. Alura has the decency to look embarrassed.

‘Who was that Mom?’ I demand.

‘That was uh your sister Taylor.’ A spritely little girl with long curly hair much like Alura’s but blonde comes speeding round the corner and through door and jumps straight into Alura’s lap.

‘Wow that girl is full energy. I’m sorry Alura but this kid demanded entrance to this building - the guards told me it was the Zor-El house - saying you were her Mom but I was like Kara has no sisters. However she then proceeded to make this adorable puppy face and I couldn’t disagree plus the guards let her in so I guess it must be true.’ Alex says as she enters behind Taylor.

‘Hi Alex, nice walk? And yes this is my sister Taylor who I literally just found out about moments ago.’

‘It was…’ but she was cut off by Taylor.

‘Mom, you said we could learn about Earth today. You promised!’

‘Well yes I did but look we have some unexpected visitors who are actually from Earth.’ Alura gestures to us.

‘Oooh! Hi my name is Taylor Zor-El. Alex you’re from Earth too, why didn’t you say? I’ve always wanted to visit Earth.’ The little girl holds out her hand and I shake it.

‘Hi Taylor, my name is Kara Zor-El, that makes us sisters. This is my mom too.’

‘Yes I am Taylor and I’m sorry but you never asked.’ But it seemed the little girl had lost interest in Alex and was more in awe about me.

‘Mom, Kara is my sister?’ Taylor looks up at Alura.

‘Yes don’t you remember me telling you about Kara and why she doesn’t live in Argo?’

‘Oh yes, I do. Kara!’ The girl jumps at me and I have to react quickly to catch her. She promptly falls asleep in my arms.

‘Kara it is getting quite late, I think we need to be heading back now.’ Alex gently nudges me.

‘Oh why don’t you stay here tonight?’ Alura says before I can say anything.

‘Oh you mean I could get to stay in my room, in my bed?’ I almost jump with excitement. I look at Alex and she nods but I notice the hesitation however I don’t press.

‘Come one then I’ll show you your rooms.’

**Author's Note:**

> This may include cross-overs in the future such as Once Upon a Time, Percy Jackson, Wynonna Earp and other fantasy/sci-fi programs. Please comment which would go best (it doesnt have to be out of the ones I have stated.)


End file.
